User talk:Maxi6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 12:57, July 12, 2010 Incoming Transmission from DCP Pepis Division My intention was fiction. - Creatureboy11 It has not catched on yet. And I don't think it will. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I do not want it all moved. This universe is different from the Sporewiki fanon. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine with me! Wormulon Talk to me 13:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Creature Database I would be honored if you put a downloadable picture of the True Gjigantrox into the Creature Database? - Creatureboy11 My empire is herbivoric, so could you send us a taste test of your planet's finest berries, nuts, and such? If we like them we will give you quite a bit for some. - Creatureboy11 I saw. Lets make a styleFilter -Microscope simulation in 1 week. - Creatureboy11 styleFilter -microscope is a cheat that makes it look like a simulation black and white. Use adventureLook to save it into the adventure. - CB11 What!?! We're herbivores sowe taste bad! - CB11 The Pepis Free Sample (Reply Yes to this - goes with fiction)Do we taste bad? - Creatureboy11 If you found it's artificial-like... then y; NO! That's us! - Creatureboy11 Fine, it was the DCP. They didn't want us to sacrifice our newly made peoples. - Creatureboy11 No! We will not give up our species! Ya know what? Fine! (Pretend you don't see - injects with skunk stink) - Creatureboy11 WE SENT IN REAL PEPIS! - Creatureboy11 Fine, you know what? Here is Puffy meat! You'll get hooked - Creatureboy11 We are relieved you like Puffy meat. they outnumber us 5000/1. - Creatureboy11 War simulations at best. - creatureboy11 (Don't type) Write code for terrain, velicles, and buildings. (Do) Transport the crew into the game. If they die in game, they are transported back, revived. - CB11 I'll try to fix it, but I think it's hard to change the bg color. - CB11 Yes, making wars deathless. It makes it so that it could also be used for duels, games, etc. - CB11 Fine, we'll have a teleporter instead of reviver when we fight you in a real war. - CB11 We will have a code. When heart stops beating, records position and brings that being to Teletorter X - CB11 That version will be for only REAL wars with YOU. Only with you, rest will be simulated. - CB11 I can't change the colors. - CB11 Here, why not we give you Pepis that die somehow or have a genetic desiese. Heres a sample of genetic desiesed Pepis. - CB11 Taxon Can you set up my taxon like on Sporewiki? - CB11 'Compositus Vires (Match of Strength)' I challenge your empire to a match of strength. A simulated battle will do good. This will be the duel version, and we will get to send 250 soldiers as well as 30 velicles and 10 fighter UFOs. - Creatureboy11 Great idea, Maxi! That would be the perfect basis! - CB11 Epic Creature There was an epic killing our hunters! We killed it so we are sending the epic and deceased. - Creatureboy11 You like everything that is meat, don't you? Let's start the practice battle! - CB11 Quotes Can you add a qutoe from your empire about my empire in my empire's page? - CB11 Unlocking now. - CB11 I have some time for the mock battle. - CB11 Make your move. - CB11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic True Gjigantrox, we wish you join the Democratic States of 939152. It will connect us but might break if war breaks out. - CB11 The Giant Robot The robot is controlled by Pepians themselves so why would they attack others? Here is the list of building materials: *85% Building Rubble *10% Already '''destroyed Pepis Home Defenders *4% '''Already '''destroyed Pepis Transporters *1% Trace materials This is a list of materials in a giant Pepis Robot by: Creatureboy11 Oh yeah, that WAS a nice duel Admins Techno, Wormy, and I. - CB11 we 3 are good with technical stuff. - CB11 making you admin when on PC - CB11 We're police. - CB11 We stop, I do not know. They stop, revert. Duel 2 You're used to the city streets, but how can you handle yourselves in the forest. All soldier fight. You have 150, and we'll have a small band of 25, and we'll still win! No, it's just that it is another duel but this time in Pepis-advantaged terrain. But you have more soldiers so its 50/50. Makin the blog now. Techno Techno is back! Arrebba! I welcomed Techno back to Spore Create! You should too! Can we continue our fight? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 19:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply You are right. Besides, I am curious about something I found online so I wn't be here for a while. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is the story. I found myself interested in bending and it's meditation is once a day forat least one week. After that, my "chi" needs to "make friends" with the element I am trying to learn (For me, water). Then, i'll try lifting the element, so, probably two weeks but i'll still get on - just not as often. Note: NOT like Avatar: The Last Airbender. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Force is Star Wars - many on this site CLAIMED they bended. Why would there be a site with a bunch of lies?!? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I know all of that. My own brother lies to me and is mean. But hundreds of people and real help? The system of majority rules runs by me. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I was like that. I still think that either they lie, it's paranormal, or something. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm still 50/50 on this. Don't expect me to try. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but on this wiki end of story. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I could not find a "Pepian" name and it was like me. I had to Mary Sue 'cause of this reason. It was Febuary 9, 2008. I made the Peppypipes for the first time. I went outside and saw them as a tribe. I introduced myself (I had to since my brother does not play with me.). I did not want to use the name "Christian" here for vandals would come. See why? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Not birthname - that's classified. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 23:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Wormy's page; The Taraur are the powerful natives of this universe. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Pepis legend has it that powerful empires come from the east. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, north is holy in Pepis religion, so south is demonic. So it was partially named because of the discoverer's religion. The Taraur wiped out the Pepis so something much worse lies in the shadows of the south. Demonic Arm; eastern. Galactic Core; knock yourself out Maiden Arm; Good place to start Hellish Arm; Tell us if there are any demons, but try it anyways Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. That'll do nice. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I need Wormy's approval for the official names so we do not have a page. You can have the image, however. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Everyone accepts Xhodocto hell, but can you do the name changes on the map and Wormy's talk? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) First, go to a paint program and erase the names, then put in new ones. then, go to Wormy's talk page and change the titles. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ms.Pepis has two other identies: #Raiser of the Republic #(Her real name) Marie Pepis Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Number one - the species is Peppypie; Pepis is the highest name and means "noble". Second:Quote me. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. I forgot. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) In defense of Creatureboy's chi discussion, I've felt chi myself, and you may want to watch this. Whether the site is to be believed, is a different story, but Chi itself is very widespread. Wormulon Talk to me 01:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have an inflatable plane hanging off my cieling. After 20 minutes meditation and qigong excersizes, I can very weakly manipulate its movements at will. I check for drafts, but there is nothing. It is heavier than a baloon too and my breathing is slight and pointed away from it. Wormulon Talk to me 01:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Identity Change The Pepian Creatureboy11 is now to be known as Suna, Pepian for "Hope". Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 22:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Real-Time Old fictions; yes. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 12:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sure! I'll set up a page since the DCP and Pepis started. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 14:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. See Talt War. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 14:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Thanks. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We are selling exclusive meat that we think is worth more than that epic's meat? Remember him? Well this meat is from a new wildlife from the Taraur homesystem. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's an auction between you and the DCP. Starting price... 50 Sporebucks! Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Post that on the Discussion page for the trade station. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) TGC, you have been burned and have to pay 150+ Sporebucks! Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 18:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Sporebucks, TGC! Ready to give? Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 12:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ghost I made an invisible-limbed ghost you should see and comment on. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 16:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dead I posted that on the main page. We need to upgrade the site. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 18:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel It's done. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Make your move in the war. Go to TGC vs Pepis War and add your fight! Remember the Pepis are strong, so put it on a blog first. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Angry Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel The True Gjigantrox are fake! Your chance to fight, chickens; no defences (That is in transmission but ships are really cloaked). Take us at will. Jamming all signals. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 23:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:End Ok. Let's have, 5 battles more, two of which are Ventorian. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 01:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) My Birthday Hey! Let's make the TGC and Pepis have a one-day truce to celebrate Suna's birthday. The party will be on Ventoren, now neutral space. Navigation is working now! BTW, I got a happy birthday from you and Wormy. Somebody else, too. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the bond is now unrepairable! All forces to blockade the planet called Milean. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 00:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If you clear it, I will get achievments for the site. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 00:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia is working on letting EVERY wiki have achievements that will be customizable. Like the Avatar Wiki. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 00:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Ribil Confederacy I am about to send my confederacy's fleet to attack you. To overide the attack, answer this riddle: A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Stratocracy of Arkhosia Jacxis 02:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Incoming transmission from Vartekian Empire We will join... but we will fight for you at a cost... 50% of all conquered or plundered goods are sent to us.-Captain Votarah Perfect, we will send over our invasion force shortly.-Captain Votarah Alliance What will the name of your alliance be, so I can set up the page? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 17:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) name I dunno.... maybe simply THE FEDERATION. or something...-richardson72 RE:Faction names Well I'm not brilliant at names, it could be The Conqueror's Alliance?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ramola Ticona Re:Leaving Sporewiki Yes, I can't focus on two wikis at once. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 20:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) We have you, Wormulon, Um, Irskaad, Da Teknobliterator, and some unimportant users. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 20:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Xho is a teacher on vehicle creation. Mush isn't here, but a smaller community is better for me. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 23:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Think of Sporewiki as New York City. Red Hook, NY would be the Spore Create in New York. Yes, I live in New York. Just saying, being in a smaller community prevents as many arguements, and everyone has to do their share. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 23:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:PEPIS! Yes. The Pepis are back, but with 2 dire changes. #They are more religious and reformedas the Church of Pepis #They now live in small villages with high-tech technologies. And there are some minor changes to the Pepis. #Pepis now stand their ground but only when it is extremely needed. #The villages are connected by a subway with trams called "Trains of the Great Peppypipe". [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - "Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) This is Rano *Rano is praying to the East Rano Praying - And to the Great Peppypipe, offering this pole. '''*Stops Praying Who are you, stranger? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 02:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and... the memories are back! You tried eating me! I am on guard with you. Attack and be eliminated. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 02:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We returned because of a threat to religion everywhere, a god hunter, the man who we knew we had to call a holy crusade on; Gongnores Slaki of the Tyrekians. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 02:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dreams Sure, Tyraz always seems to stumble into random places. =D Lucario of the Gods (talk 19:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sure! This sounds fun! Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) LOOK AT ME! I don`t have anything to say I just thought I would say something. So....ya.-Creator1917 ACME INC 04:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Crusade of the Pepis Sure. Just add a section for the TGC and or to your userpage. Lenience towards new users If, i dunno, Falco or Tyranno was being an idiot amd arguinh then they'd get a warning or a block. No questions asked. You cant have one rule for some people and another rule for everyone else, its unfair, so yeah :)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:My opinion I take it as constructive critisism. I'll be sure to change the story later to help. Creatureboy11 09:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Taberon War If you want to write on the Taberon War, please feel welcome. But here are a few rules: *Taberon is very powerful, please do not make him seem weak. *There is more than one enemy in this war, the second being a highly aggressive and very deadly race of guys called the Fatty. They will attack anything they see, and destroyed my first ever game. They are powerful but not very, they are quite easily defeated but will never flee or surrender. *The Nightmare-class is not easy to destroy, but are quite common. They can be destroyed but not without a major struggle. 1-100 will appear in the largest battles. Other than that, do what you want!--Sporeguy33 15:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Taraur Ok... we could do that. maybe they broke the DCP's demilitarization. - Me 00:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) They could revive in 100 years. - Me 19:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Tighty Yes, its ok for you to add them, and by the way, I`m running the whole Bio-mechanical War, Ok. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 02:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bio-Mechanical War Sure! I did not make the war, but the Pepis will try to make peace before any offensive moves. - Me 12:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Construction worker Alright, go ahead and work on the True Gjigantrox Coalition side for the Bio-mechanical War. We will just skip Creatureboy. Ok? Somewhat, yes I do have a plan. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 03:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright now that the pepian side is gone, you can go no ahead and get to work on the Bio-mechanical War. Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 22:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus Hello, True Gjigantrox. I would just like you to know that you are one of our Targets for espionage. And no, don't try to figure out how we are spying on you, it's Impossible. We are the Eye, and we watch you 28/8. (28 Komorian Hours, 8 Komorian Days) Just like a Reality Show. Now, Vektrix, we want to kill you so badly for what you've done to our people. It's just a matter of time before we strike. When? We don't know. =P Any Responses? '- Lord Navyrus' (They spy through heavily cloaked and tiny sattelites.) Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 22:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Chapter 2 Prehaps you don't see how this works. His fighter has just been in a battle, damaging his hyperdrive and probably a few other things, most likely the engines or the thrusters. The hyperdrive most likely destroyed beyond repair. He is now in orbit above an enemy planet, with no engines or hyperdrive. He is probably in low orbit, making it easy for him to crash down to Thendros III. I see no reason why he wouldn't crash sooner or later. Understand where I'm coming from? Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 20:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Look, he doesn't have to jump. This war is in the far future. I wrote that his ship crashed, but that doesn't mean he can't travel back. Durring the last Galaxy's Fair it was determined that the next fair's theme would be time travel. So this is set in the far future meaning it has already passed. Some of the inventions there could have been successful, or at least helpful in time travel. If so, those inventions were kept and stored in a warehouse on Arkemia. So if Vektrix can get to Arkemia, then he can travel back. It seems to me that Vektrix could do all that, am I not correct? Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 04:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Maxi6 Dear Maxi6, I apologize, but I cannot go back to Spore Create nor Sporewiki. Civ4 is so much fun, and I just got a new game called 'LittleBigPlanet 2'. I might be on the IRC occasionally; Spore and fiction lost it's flavor to me. From, Creatureboy11 Not bad. Xho MAC?! 21:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC)